


Prigioniero delle tenebre

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosa rossa della luna [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La regina Beryl ha sempre desiderato avere per sé Endimion, ora gli appartiene.





	Prigioniero delle tenebre

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il 10° P0rnfest!  
> prompt: Regina Beryll/Txuedo Kamen; Con me anche se con l'inganno.

** Prigioniero delle tenebre **

****

_ Quando la sorte si impadronisce del destino dell'uomo, non usa né pietà né giustizia. _   
_Charlie Chaplin._

Beryl piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi boccoli rossi. Si alzò dal trono e poggiò il suo scettro su di esso, la pietra vermiglia alla sua sommità di brillava di un vermiglio stinto. Al lato del trono, volteggiava una sfera, delle nuvole scure vagavano al suo interno.

“Mia regina delle tenebre” sussurrò Mamoru. S’inginocchiò dinnanzi alla donna, si sporse e le baciò il dorso del piede. 

Beryl si piegò e fece scattare le spille dorate di Mamoru, facendogli scivolare sul pavimento il mantello nero del giovane.

Le iridi rosso sangue di Mamoru brillavano nell’oscurità. 

Beryl gli sfilò l’armatura, lasciandogli il petto scoperto.

“Alzati” ordinò. 

Mamoru si rizzò in piedi, i suoi muscoli erano rigidi e il suo corpo era immobile.

“Il  _mio_  principe” sussurrò la donna, accarezzando con le dita affusolate la pelle pallida del giovane. Passò le unghie aguzze nella linea dei muscoli del petto del giovane. Scese fino al bordo del suo pantalone e lo abbassò.

“Spogliati” ordinò. 

Mamoru obbedì con movimenti meccanici. 

Beryl allontanò la spada di lui, appoggiata per terra, con un calcio. Si sfilò la lunga veste, facendola cadere sul pavimento di marmo. Osservò il corpo ignudo del giovane e si mordicchiò il labbro carnoso.

“Sei con me, finalmente, in eterno” mormorò. S’indicò la spalla con l’indice. 

Il giovane si piegò ed iniziò a baciare la pelle della spalla di lei, risalì fino a baciare anche il corno che fuoriusciva dall’osso. Prese il corno tra le labbra e succhiò rumorosamente, lasciando scivolare un rivolo di saliva.

“Con me, anche se con l’inganno” mormorò lei con voce roca. Gli passò una mano tra i lisci capelli mori, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava il collo. Scese fino alle spalle, sentendo i muscoli rigidi sotto le dita. Indietreggiò, allontanandosi da Mamoru. Si sfilò le ballerine rosso rubino. Si tolse gli orecchini e la collana, appoggiandoli sul vestito, li recuperò stringendoli tra le braccia sottili e li portò fino al trono, appoggiandoli accanto allo scettro.

Tornò indietro, prese le mani di Mamoru e se le portò ai fianchi. Si concentrò sul tocco delle mani di lui e rabbrividì di piacere.

“Con voi, mia signora” rispose lui con voce calda.

Beryl rese il viso del giovane tra le mani. Socchiuse le labbra nero pece e le appoggiò su quelle di lui, sentendole gelide al tocco.

“Non potrai mai più liberarti. La sorte ha deciso che mi apparterrai e non scamperai a questo fato” disse. Lo baciò più appassionatamente e il giovane ricambiò, intrecciando la sua lingua con quella di lei.

“Ti desidero” sibilò Beryl. 

Mamoru la stese sul suo mantello nero, oltre i propri vestiti. Le accarezzò i seni, i fianchi e scivolò fino alle sue gambe. Gliele aprì e si piegò, curvando la schiena, baciandole e leccandole le cosce.

“Ora, Endimion” ordinò la regina. 

Mamoru la penetrò con un colpo secco e si mosse su e giù. I suoi muscoli tesi in tensione. Le colonne di marmo, il pavimento e il luogo immerso nelle ombre furono illuminati dalla luce bluastra della luce delle torce, che si accesero all’unisono. Anche la pelle del giovane si tinse di riflessi color mare. 

Mamoru penetrò più a fondo la carceriera.

“Sì! SI’! TI VOLEVO!” sbraitò lei. Lo afferrò per le spalle, costringendolo ad abbassarsi di più e gli conficcò le unghie aguzze nella pelle, facendo schizzare sangue vermiglio tutt’intorno. I gemiti di piacere della donna risuonavano nella sala.

“ENDIMION!” gridò Beryl, raggiungendo l’apice del piacere, mentre il giovane veniva. Arcuò la schiena, graffiando il marmo con il corno sulla fronte e quelli sulle spalle. Sulle spalle del giovane si aprirono delle profonde ferite, Beryl gli lasciò andare le spalle. Allungò le braccia sopra di sé e afferrò il mantello di lui, dilaniando la stoffa con le unghie aguzze. Si abbandonò sotto di lui, ansimando e tremando, il sudore le imperlava il corpo ignudo.

“En…di… mion…” farfugliò, mentre il giovane scivolava fuori da lei. 

Mamoru s’inginocchiò per terra, con il capo chino, rimanendo rigido con la schiena arcuata in avanti. 

Beryl chiuse gli occhi, regolando il respiro.


End file.
